What's meant to be
by Rankochi
Summary: There was one shy girl who changed the world more than anyone will ever know. She left everything behind to travel back in time and to make sure that justice will prevail. At the same time she found love where she never thought she would find it. Severus Snape/OC Infoupdate: I'm sorry but I have to skip this month's chapter. I don't have time because of prep exams.
1. Prologue: A trip back in time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't earn anything through this story.

**Prologue: A trip back in time**

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."  
― Andy Warhol, _The Philosophy of Andy Warhol_

It was dark and there was no space to budge or even breath. Four teenagers were crouching in the Whomping Willow near a window and listening in to the world's most dreadful treat, the one who must not be named, Voldemort. The four teenagers came to look for Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake and one of the last Hocrux. However, what happened there, made their blood run cold.

The Dark Lord was talking with his most loyal follower, a former double spy for the light, who had betrayed them, Severus Snape. They were talking about the Dark Lord's power and the Elder Wand. Voldemort explained to Snape that the Elder Wand's rightful owner was actually the one who killed his former owner. That meant that Snape was the current owner of the Elder Wand because he was the one who killed Dumbledore the year before. Once that was said, Voldemort stunned Snape and ordered Nagini, his pet snake, to attack Snape, which she did numerous times. She attacked him again and again and the four hiding teenagers cringed each time they heard their former Potion Master's painful cries.

Once You-know-who left without saying a word, the four teenagers came out of their hiding place. Harry Potter, the leader of the group, went up to Snape's side while one of the girls went on Snape's other side and pressed on his wound to try and stop the bleeding. However, that was in vain. Snape looked at Harry with glazed eyes and tears rolled down his cheek. "Potter…" he called with a rasping voice. "My tears…take my tears…" Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, but one of his friends who stayed in the back, Hermione, pressed a flask in his hand and told him to put Snape's tears in there. He did as he was told.

"Potter…" Snape called once more. "Look…at…me…" He said with his strained voice. However, he didn't look up to Harry but to the girl who kneeled on his other side. "You have the same eyes as her…" was his last whisper as he closed his eyes.

None of the teenagers were able to look at him. Even though, Harry actually hated him and never trusted him, he felt sorry for the man who had died in front of him. As Harry stood up, a high and cold voice spoke to everyone who was still fighting. It was Voldemort. He praised the one who were still living and fighting but threatened to kill them all if they kept on resisting.

Harry and his friends were going back to Hogwarts but halted, as the girl next to Snape didn't seem willing to budge. "Aren't you coming?" Harry asked in a whisper. "I will take care of him." She answered in a low whisper. Harry stayed silent for a while until he called for his other two friends. "Hermione, Ron, let's go." And all of them left the room leaving the girl and Snape alone.

The girl couldn't quite believe what happened before her very own eyes. She looked down at the corpse of her former Potion Professor and tears rolled down her cheeks. However, as she leaned one of her hands on his face and let it slide down on his neck, she noticed a faint pulse. He was still alive! The pulse was faint but still there. There was still some hope! The girl took bandages and her wand out and did some first aid on Snape's wound. However, she didn't have any antidote for the snake's poison and she could neither leave nor move the body. She became desperate again.

'If only I had brought some antidote with me.' She scolded herself on the verge of crying again. 'Crying won't help you.' She thought, but she was at a loss. She wasn't as courageous as Harry, neither as ingenious as Hermione. She didn't know what she should do until she felt her pendant growing warm. Taking out her pendant from under her shirt, she observed it thoughtfully. The decision she was about to make was a heavy burden. She didn't know why Professor Dumbledore had entrusted her with this task but she told herself that she didn't have anything to lose anymore. She looked one last time at the unconscious and dying Potion Professor and turned on her pendant that was actually a time turner. She turned and turned on it until it shattered and everything became blurry around her.

As her eyes got used to her new surroundings, she blinked twice as she fell on someone. That someone groaned under her weight. "Get off!" As fast as she could, she did as she was told and looked amazed at the person who stood up and dusted herself. "What? Never seen someone dust himself?" The person growled. In front of her stood the same Professor she had left a few seconds ago, though this one was around her age. "Who are you anyway? Where did you fall from? Is it again one of Potter's idiotic pranks." He muttered more to himself than to her.

"My name is Hilary." She whispered slowly. "Hilary Tolipan."


	2. Chapter 1: Hilary Tolipan

_Hello everyone, I hope my story is at your liking for now. I'm happy to see two followers already. It gives me some confidence to keep on this story. Thank you for your support and enjoy the new chapter. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't earn anything through this story.

**Chapter One: Hilary Tolipan**

"Time is the longest distance between two places." – Tennessee Williams, The Glass Menagerie

"_My name is Hilary." She whispered slowly. "Hilary Tolipan."_

"Well Tolipan, I don't know where you came from but isn't it common courtesy to apologize when falling on someone?" Snape asked cynically while raising an eyebrow. "Oh!" She gave out a sound of surprise. She had been so baffled at her arrival that she had completely forgotten to apologize. "My deepest apologies Professor Snape…" As soon as she had apologized, she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth but it was already too late. She wasn't even a few minutes in the past and was already going to blow up her cover. Great!

Snape, however, didn't seem fazed by her mistake but rather a bit annoyed. "I'm not a Professor, Tolipan. I'm only a Seventh Year Student." He didn't even remark that she knew his name without him introducing himself. "And how do you know my name, Tolipan? I don't remember having told you." Suspicion rose in his dark eyes. 'Well, rejoiced too soon.' Hilary sighed inwardly. She was sure he was ready to hex her if she didn't come up with a good excuse.

"Actually, Headmaster Dumbledore told me about you. He said something about missing a Potion Professor and how he hoped a certain Snape would become his next Potion Master. The Headmaster is really good at describing. I recognized you right away. He didn't mention that you were still a student though. You really must be awesome if he has so high esteem in you at such a young age." She laughed nervously and hope he would buy her story. Well, it was at least true that she recognized him right away. He wasn't as tall as his future self and his hair was a bit longer and less greasy. His features weren't as scornful but his eyes seemed to hide a great deal of sorrow. It's especially through his deep black orbs that Hilary recognized him right away.

Snape sighed. "Like I would ever work for that old geezer." He had bought her story and Hilary laughed inwardly knowing that in the future he would work for that 'old geezer' as he called him. He would even be one of his must trusted friends...at least until before he betrayed him. Sadness filled her heart when she thought about Dumbledore's death the year before. She still couldn't believe that Snape had been the one to kill him but she knew Harry would never lie to her. While she was lost in her thoughts, Snape was observing her and was rather puzzled about her mood wings. At first, she was all happy and nearly giggling and the next moment she seemed on the verge of crying. 'Women!' Snape only thought.

"Are you lost?" He asked sighing. It was the only possible explanation for Snape why she would be on the verge of crying. She probably got lost by taking the moving stairs and didn't know how to get back. "First years often get lost because of the moving stairs." He muttered and Hilary twitched. That comment had pulled her out of her reverie. She wasn't at all pleased. People often thought she was a Forth Year because of her height and petite nature but never did someone call her a First Year. Never!

"I'm a Sixth Year, Snape." Hilary answered with a strained smile. Our future Potion Master looked quite stunned at that moment. He didn't mean to insult her but he really thought she was a First Year. After all, she didn't seem taller than 4 feet and 10 inches, the typical First Year height, and her petite figure was even more highlighted by her long, curly, black hair. Her round face and her big green eyes made her look even younger. "S…sorry…" He whispered barely audible under shock but composed himself shortly after. He didn't utter one more word because Snape wasn't really one to apologize. Hilary wasn't pleased but she didn't have time to grumble about such a small matter. He did apologize even though it was barely audible.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You apologized after all." She said smiling at him. Snape only nodded. "Say, Snape, do you know the password to Headmaster Dumbledore's office." She asked innocently looking in the distance. "Why do you ask?" He countered suspiciously. His suspicion from before still wasn't cleared. 'Snape was already a suspicious old man at the age of seventeen.' Hilary mused. "Well, I'm actually a transfer Student. I fell on you because of my Portkey. It should have brought me to the Headmaster's office though. Must have had a defect." She shrugged seemingly lost. However, Snape's suspicion still wasn't cleared. Maybe she was being too logical and it seemed like a recited lie as it was.

He never answered her question but only turned around and went his way. Hilary was going to pout and look around if there was not someone nicer who would show her at least the way when she finally became aware of her surroundings. She was on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle where one could find the room of requirement. It brought up many memories in her, happy ones and sad ones. She remembered the meetings of Dumbledore's Army that she attended with her best friend, Alice Tolipan, but it also reminded her of the war that was going on in her time and all of her friends who she had abandoned.

Hilary was wondering who she could look for for advice when Severus called her without turning around. "Are you coming or not?" A bright smile appeared on the girl's face as she skipped down the hallway after Snape.

Arriving at the gargoyle statue, Snape halted and muttered something lowly. "…frogs" was the only word Hilary could make out. Knowing Dumbledore, it was probably something like Chocolate frogs and Severus didn't want to say that out loud. She remembered when the future Professor Snape brought her to the headmaster's office once. Everyone says he would always complain about the Headmaster's ridiculous and childish passwords.

As the stairway opened up to them, they both made their way up to Dumbledore's office and Snape knocked on his door. "Headmaster, Sir. I brought Hilary Tolipan to see you. She says she has an appointment with you." And after a hearty enter, both entered the office.

"My, my, Severus, never thought I would see you play the gallant man and escort a lady to my office." Greeted us the still old but rather younger looking Dumbledore with a hearty laughter. "Oh, yes, Miss Tolipan. I'm sorry about what happened with the Portkey, I hope you did arrive safely." He remarked with a twinkle in his eye. That was enough to tell the girl that he caught on on her little act and was only playing around until Snape left.

"Oh, yes, I had a very soft landing, Sir. You student here was a gallant knight and came to my rescue." She said giggling slightly. Dumbledore was laughing again and Snape only rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm leaving." Snape announced rather grumpy. "Oh, yes, thank you very much Severus." Dumbledore dismissed him.

"So Miss Tolipan. What can I do for you? I don't think you are a transfer student given that I wasn't notified about you. Also, I felt some quite strong time magic flow a few minutes ago." He said leaving no room for any lies or excuses. Not that anyone could have lied to Dumbledore anyway. That man seemed to know everything.

"As you guessed, I'm not a transfer student, Sir. Actually, I came from more than 20 years in the future. I came from the year 1998 because of a quest you gave me." Hilary blurted out straightforward. "I see…" A twinkle appeared in his eye again. Hilary nearly feared that he wouldn't believe her. Dumbledore from the future didn't give her anything to prove herself. He said it would be impossible to bring something from the future in the past anyway but assured her that his former self would believe her. " I'm really sorry. I can't tell you more, Sir, but I beg you to believe me." She bowed and looked at the floor that seemed ten times more interesting than her Headmaster's face at the moment.

"I don't see why I shouldn't believe you, Miss Tolipan." He concluded with a warm smile. Hilary sighed in relief. "After all, you have her eyes and his strong will." He said and chuckled when he noticed Hilary's priceless face. "How…How did you know?" She stuttered baffled. "Oh, it wasn't that hard to find out. I had so a feeling." He stated. 'That man really knows everything.' Hilary thought.

"Well…I believe you used an alias to dupe our dear Severus. Are you going to keep using it?" He asked amused. "Oh, yes, of course. I couldn't risk that anyone recognizes me once I'm born in this time...and I'm rather fond of the name I'm using." Hilary answered with a genuine smile. "Oh, how come?" Dumbledore asked with his usual, healthy curiosity. Hilary's smile only widened. "Dad told me once that my mother always wanted to name me Hilary but that father was strongly against it. I like my real name but I will use this name in her honor ass well as my best friend's last name. I regret that I couldn't tell her goodbye before leaving."

Dumbledore only patted her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry to tell you that you probably won't be able to return to your time, Miss Tolipan." He didn't want to be harsh with her but he had to tell her the truth. "Our time isn't really advanced in time magic." He confessed. However, he was positively surprised that she didn't seem be depressed about the news.

"I know, Headmaster, Sir. You warned me in my time about it. I came fully aware of that fact." Hilary exclaimed in high spirits. The headmaster laughed softly. "I see you are a proud and courageous Gryffindor like you parents." He chuckled. Hilary's eyes became wide though. "Oh, no." She denied what he had said. "I'm not a Gryffindor, Sir. " The Headmaster's eyes twinkled again. "Oh, seems like I was wrong for once. Well, that doesn't matter. What will be your story, Miss Tolipan? You will need a background story in case someone asks you personal questions."

"I thought I could pose as an american transfer student. I heard about the Salem Witches' Institute. It's not really known but it does exist. I will pretend to have lived with my Dad in America until this year when he presumably disappeared during the summer vacation. Given that my Dad was an old friend of yours, you decided to take me in for my Sixth Year in Hogwarts. Is that acceptable for you, Sir?" She asked looking at the Headmaster shyly.

"You have a bright mind, Miss Tolipan. You could surely be a Ravenclaw if you wanted but that's not what you are, right?" Dumbledore asked her to confirm his theory. It was rather a rhetorical question because Hilary was sure that he already knew the answer. 'He's only messing around with me. I'm sure he even knew I wasn't a Gryffindor even before I told him. That would be typically of him.' Hilary thought amused.

"No, I'm actually a Hufflepuff, Sir." She finally told him. Dumbledore didn't seem the least surprised. "I called the Head Boy and Head Girl to fetch you, Miss Tolipan. I could also have called the Hufflepuff perfects but I think you will get better along with those two. Come in." He called at the same time as someone knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Hilary's eyes widened. Dumbledore really knew everything.


	3. Chapter 2: Tearful meetings

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry about the late update. I didn't really have time lately. As an apology, this chapter is longer than the first one. I hope you will like it. Feedbacks are always appreciated._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't earn anything through this story.

**Chapter 2: Tearful meetings and new friendships**

"There will be time, there will be time, to prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet." – T.S. Eliot

_As the door opened, Hilary's eyes widened. Dumbledore really knew everything._

Two students, a boy and a girl, entered the office when Dumbledore called them in. The boy had black, tousled, unruly hair and deep brown eyes hidden behind glasses. Harry was always told that he resembles him greatly. His name was James Potter. He was the Head Boy of the Year 1977-1978 and Harry's father. Next to him was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and dazzling emerald-green eyes. Harry was always told that he had her eyes. Her name was Lily Potter née Evans. She was the Head Girl of the Year 1977-1978, James Potter's future wife and Harry's mother.

Hilary wasn't prepared for that meeting. She knew she was going to meet them, but she didn't think it would be that soon. Even though, she had done nearly everything to prepare herself mentally for this meeting, she still wasn't ready to face them.

"Miss Tolipan, I introduce you to our Head Boy and Head Girl, Mister James Potter and Miss Lily Evans. Miss Evans, Mister Potter, this is Miss Hilary Tolipan. She is a Sixth Year transfer student from the Salem Witches' Institute." Dumbledore did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Tolipan. I'm sure we will get along." Lily smiled friendly and extended her hand to shake hands with Hilary. James, on the other hand, seemed a bit annoyed. He was still carrying his broom and Hilary supposed he had been playing Quidditch with some friends before he was called. Indeed, it was still too early for official matches or try-outs because the time turner should have dropped her in the Year 1977 on the 2nd September, one day after the welcoming ceremony.

"Headmaster, why was I called? Lily could have handled this alone." James complained and had to avoid a flying elbow from Lily. She glared at him quite fiercely for talking back at the Headmaster.

"Well, Mister Potter, I thought you could bring Miss Tolipan some support. She's not used to this new environment. I want her to feel at home as soon as possible and what better way than to make friends to feel at home." Dumbledore explained his theory with a twinkle in his eye.

Hilary knew however that it was solely for his amusement and to see her priceless face. She had been gaping at them for a while now. After all, she wasn't only facing Harry's parents but also her own parents. Yes, Hilary Tolipan was actually a Potter. She hadn't known that until her second Year at Hogwarts because she had grown up with her godfather who she believed was her real father but she was, indeed, a Potter. Observing her father, she had to admit that she did look a lot like him as did her brother. They all shared the same black, tousled hair. She was only happy that she didn't share her father's and her brother's bad eye sight. She didn't like glasses.

"Is everything alright?' asked Lily as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Hilary had not been responding to them for a while and each of them had a worried look on their faces, even Dumbledore.

"No...eh...yes, it's nothing." Hilary answered while stuttering. Great! That way no one would believe her that she was all right. She was all right. She was only stunned.

"How about we show you around Hogwarts, Tolipan? Hogwarts is a beautiful place. I'm sure you will grow to like it." Lily suggested with a gentle and comforting smile. She was the way Hilary always imagined her, a sweet and caring woman.

"That would be great." Hilary answered with the same smile. Lily's smile was contagious.

"That's a wonderful idea!" The Headmaster agreed happily.

The three of them bid their farewells to the Headmaster and headed down to the courtyard where James was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Padfoot! WTH! I don't want to get hurt before the official Quidditch matches!" James threw a tantrum as he tried to get his 'friend' off of him.

"That's for leaving us on the Quidditch field alone, you fool! Why did you have to go?" countered his friend Padfoot as he stood up and dusted off his robes. "You know very well that Moony isn't a good player." He added pointing at a guy who was approaching them at a steady pace.

Looking the boy up and down, Hilary was quite surprised about her brother's godfather's look. He did look a lot younger. She nearly hadn't recognized him if it hadn't been for his crazy, curly, shoulder-length, dark brown hair. He was a bit taller than James and got the same mischievous look as him but he didn't bear the future Sirius' hunted gaze.

"I'm sorry Padfoot but Dumbledore called me. You know as a Head Boy I have some responsibilities." James tried to explain with a proud smirk about his position.

"You could have dumped the work on Lily." Padfoot answered shortly and was greeted by Lily's glare. That's when he noticed Hilary standing next to Lily.

"Hello, there Miss!" Sirius wolf-whistled. "My name is Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself and kissed her hand to charm her. Hilary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He really was a playboy like everyone said.

"It's nice to meet you, Black. My name is Hilary Tolipan. I'm sorry that I took up your precious friend's time. Dumbledore thought it was necessary that I have two escorts for the day." Hilary answered as kindly as she could. She didn't really like his attitude but she knew deep down he was good. After all, that man would be her brother's godfather and wrongly accused in a few years.

That reminded her of what would happen in few years time. She knew that in a few years, Voldemort would kill Lily and James Potter while Sirius Black would be wrongly accused of betraying them. It filled her with sadness knowing she couldn't do anything. Dumbledore had warned her that everything which had already been set in her time couldn't be changed. It would cause a loop in time and the collapse of time and space. That meant it would be the end of the world or at least the world she was in.

"Tolipan?" Lily called her when Hilary, once again, didn't respond. Concern filled her eyes. Pulled out of her thoughts, Hilary finally responded. "I'm sorry. It's nothing." She shrugged it off. Lily didn't seem convinced but she didn't want to push it.

"Well, Ladies, would you mind if I get my friend back now? We still have to finish a Quidditch game." Sirius butted in. He hadn't even noticed that Hilary seemed a bit off.

"Men and Quidditch." Lily muttered with a smile. Anyone could see that even though she was a bit annoyed by James' Quidditch addiction, she loved him dearly.

"Oh, Remus. Will you come with us instead of James? I'm going to show Tolipan around." Lily invited Remus who had long arrived but didn't say a word. His eyes were also a bit filled with worry. Contrary to Sirius, Remus had noticed that Hilary had been lost in thoughts, unhappy thoughts.

"I would love to." He responded quite timidly. "It's nice to meet you, Tolipan. My name is Remus Lupin." He introduced himself and extended his hand to shake hands, which Hilary did with pleasure. "It's also nice to meet you Remus." She smiled at him. "And please call me Hilary. That also counts for the others. I'm not really used to be called by my last name if it isn't by a professor."

Well, it wasn't really the truth, but she really didn't want her future parents or their friends to call her by her fake last name, even though they don't know that fact. It simply sounded wrong. Also, it sounded even weirder when Remus called her by that name. After all, Remus was her dear godfather and father figure who had raised her since she was an infant. She would have liked to tell him he could call her by her real name but she couldn't jeopardize her real identity.

"With pleasure, Hilary, but you also have to call us by our first names, then." Lily put her hands on Hilary's shoulder and smiled. She was glad that the girl was out of her somber thoughts and opened up to them. "No problem here, Lily." Hilary responded with the Potter grin she had inherited from her father.

Afterwards, Lily and Remus showed her around Hogwarts. They showed her, the Great Hall, the Infirmary, in case something happened, the locations of the different classrooms, the location of the Gryffindor Common Room, even though they couldn't let her in, and naturally the kitchen that was located near the Hufflepuff Common room.

"Well, this concludes our Tour, Hilary. There's much more to Hogwarts but most of it is still undiscovered. If you want to know more about it, I would suggest you to ask James and Sirius. They love to discover Hogwarts though it's not good to leave after curfew." Lily explained with a wink. She knew of James and Sirius escapades and it didn't really please her but she got used to it. "Got it." Hilary laughed.

"Remus and I can't go in the Hufflepuff Common Room with you. It's well hidden. No one really knows where it's located. Well, no one aside the Hufflepuffs. Here's a letter that Dumbledore entrusted to me. It should contain the location and password to your Common room as well as your room number." Lily explained and handed her the letter.

"Thank you, Lily, and thanks to you too, Remus. I really enjoyed the tour. Hogwarts is a beautiful place." Hilary exclaimed. Her joy and surprise was a bit fake given that she already knew Hogwarts but she had really enjoyed their company. She was finally able to get to know her mother and to see how she and Remus were like in their youths. "I hope we can meet even though we are in different houses. I would like to become friends."

"Oh but of course, Hilary. I would also like to become your friend. House rivalry is nothing. We can still be friends." Lily assured her and hugged her. "Maybe we will even become best friends." She winked at her playfully.

"If you want we can meet up after breakfast. We could walk you to your first class." Remus suggested bashfully. He seemed strangely shy around her but Hilary didn't put much thought on it.

"With pleasure." She answered with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm sure you are tired and overwhelmed with everything right now and I'm sure you still have to unpack. Your baggage should be in your room already. We will let you unpack and rest, Hilary. See you tomorrow." Lily hugged her one last time and took off with Remus.

After waving good-bye to Lily and Remus, Hilary moved to the right corridor near the kitchens. On her way, she opened the letter that Dumbledore had entrusted to Lily. As she thought, it didn't contain the Hufflepuff password. It only contained her room number. As a Hufflepuff of her time, she knew how to get access to the Common Room anyway. She found herself in front of the many barrels that hid the passage and tapped the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff on the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row.

The barrel opened itself and let her enter the Hufflepuff Common room. The Common room looked like it did in the future. It looked a lot like a den which was typical for the Hufflepuff emblem, the badger. The room was decorated in the sunny color of the Hufflepuffs while the furnitures were of ebony color. Many students were chatting in little groups or playing some games.

Familiar with the place, Hilary made her way to her room which she would share with three fellow badgers. However, when she arrived, she noticed that no one was there. They were probably in the Common room or outside. It was still afternoon and the weather was clear, so it wouldn't surprise her if many students would enjoy the last sunny days of september. She was, however, surprised to find a trunk near her newly assigned bed. It shouldn't be hers because she didn't take a trunk with her but on the trunk was a neatly folded paper with her name on it.

_Dear Miss Tolipan,_

_I asked Minerva to pack some clothes and books for you. I presumed you came without luggage. I told her like you said that you are the daughter of an old friend of mine and that you didn't have any belongings because your house burned down. She immediately took pity and packed you some old clothes that belonged to one of her nieces and this Years books. They are hand me downs but better than nothing. Minerva will hold a grudge against me once she discovers it was a lie but we can't jeopardize your identity. I hope everything is at your liking._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Hilary was touched. Headmaster Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall were really thoughtful persons. She wasn't alone here. Even though, she alone knew her task, she had at least some persons who she could count on.

After settling down in her new room, Hilary decided to take a trip to the Black lake. She had wanted some time alone since arriving but didn't have the occasion. It's not like she didn't like the time she spent with Lily and Remus but she needed some time to let everything sink in. She was now in the past, the past that didn't know the dreadful future but was facing its own difficult times. The first wizarding war was taking place outside of Hogwarts. Everyone was afraid. No one trusted anyone. Everything was possible. It could turn for the better or for the worse, but all that was very far from the concerns of the students who studied in the most protected place of the world, Hogwarts.

She felt bad about everyone's fate, especially her parents' fate. She knew they would die in three years time. She knew it quite well but she couldn't do anything about it. She was torn apart inside. She wanted to help them. She wanted to warn them but she couldn't. Everything that already happened and that she had knowledge about couldn't be changed because it would create a loop in time and result in chaos. It pained to know that she couldn't do anything for her parents and had to let them run in their doom. She hated herself at that moment for her powerlessness and she was crying. She was crouching near the lake and hiding her face with her knees.

"You are a real crybaby." Muttered someone near her. Hilary looked up and behind her to the one who said that. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was running but she didn't care. A bit father back, leaning on a tree, was no one else than Severus Snape. He had been reading a book until she came.

"You are weak. A weakling like you won't survive in the outside world." He refered to the war that was going on outside of Hogwarts.

"Well, sorry then! I can't change who I am. What if I am a crybaby? What does it matter to you?" Hilary yelled at him. She was glad that there was no one else aside from them. She wasn't in control of her feelings at the moment.

Snape would never admit it, but when he saw Hilary crying near the lake, it reminded him of Lily. They often met near the river where they lived. Once, Lily was also crying near that river because of her idiot sister, Petunia.

"You shouldn't cry. You should transform your powerlessness in strength." He commented not really looking at her. It was like he was telling that to himself.

"That's easier done than said, Snape. Sometimes you have to cry. To know when to cry is also some sort of strength. You can't simply always bottle up everything. To bottle up everything means to not accept it. If you cry, at least you accept it as it is." She retorted and blew her nose. Hilary had gone through a lot with her brother. She hadn't been through as much as her brother and his friends but the war did have an impact on her. She had grown a bit bitter with time but she had also acquired a wisdom beyond her age. She had to grow up faster than any other girl of her age would have.

"Shouldn't you rather try to change it than accept it?" He countered a bit surprised by her words.

"Yes, but you still have to accept what already happened. The only thing you can change is the future." Hilary laughed inwardly about her comment. How could she say that when she actually came from the future.

Snape, however, was completely taken aback. That girl seemed to have gone through a lot. He didn't know what happened to her but when he finally looked in her eyes he noticed that they contained a strength he had never seen. They were still bloodshot but her gaze was straightforward and their color was the same as Lily's. Snape shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't believe what nonsense he was thinking. That girl was nowhere like Lily.

"Snape, never forget that if you want to change something, you have to do it yourself. You can't always wait for someone else to do it for you." She said with a small, bitter smile. "That's also true for your case with Lily."

"How do you…" He wasn't really able to finish his sentenced. He was dumbstruck. The only ones who should know about it should be he, Lily and the Marauders.

"That's my secret. " She said placing her index in front of her mouth. "How about we become friends, Severus?" She emphasized her proposition by calling him by his first name.

"Friends with a Hufflepuff?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She had changed in her robes earlier, which made her House loyalty more than obvious. "I don't see how that should benefit me."

"There's no benefit. You will only gain a friend which is, in my opinion, the best gift in the world." Talking with Snape had put her in a better mood. It gave her strength again and reminded her why she came back in the past.

"Well, we could try, Hilary." He pressed her name out as if it was something foreign. She knew he was trying his best. It would take some time until he would really trust her. He probably only agreed because she intrigued him but it didn't matter to her. She wanted to help this boy, or rather this man. She wanted to at least bring a little sunshine in his world before he turned completely bitter.

"Thank you, Severus." She whispered as she leaned next to him on the tree.

'I know you will become bitter. I know you will suffer because of _him_...but I swear, I won't let you die.' She looked into Severus eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips. Severus only raised an eyebrow. 'Because I have always admired you.'


	4. Chapter 3: A time for everything

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the late update but I really don't get much time for writing on stories with my university program. I will try to keep up this update rhythm of every month. I hope you will still enjoy this chapter._

_I proofread the last chapters and there are probably still some spelling mistakes. Thank you for pointing it out koriandrekitty :)_

_I'm also sorry if there is any logic mistake. I actually never read the books, so there could be some incoherences._

_Also thank you to everyone who reviewed (koriandrekitty, CurLy QueEn SwiRl, Shadowfang, Lady Elizabeth of New York), to everyone who is following this stories and for the two favorites. :D_

_I will try my best to not let you down! Enjoy the chapter. Feedback is always welcome. ^^_

**_I'm sorry but I have to skip this months chapter. I don't have time because of prep exams. I will do my best for next month's chapter. I'm really sorry._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't earn anything through this story._

**Chapter 3: A time for everything**

"Speech is Silver but Silence is Gold." - Proverb

_'I know you will become bitter. I know you will suffer because of him...but I swear, I won't let you die.' She looked into Severus eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips. Severus only raised an eyebrow. 'Because I have always admired you.'_

The next morning,Hilary woke up in a bad mood. She was happy to meet up with Lily and Remus after breakfast but she dreaded one special encounter.

The day before, after meeting Severus, she had gone to the Great Hall with him and they had parted ways to go to their respective tables. She had shortly seen Lily and the Marauders. While James and Sirius had glared at her, probably because she had come with Severus, Lily and Remus didn't seem to care and had waved at her. Hilary had waved back with a smile but her smile turned sour when she noticed the earlier missing member of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, the cowardly little rat. He was the one who actually betrayed her parents. That simply made her blood boil but she couldn't simply accuse him of something he still hadn't done. She wanted to jump on him and send him to Azkaban right there and then but she had to endure it.

She didn't even want to go out of her bed. She didn't want to meet him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay calm next to him and even less if she had to talk to him.

"Is something wrong, Hilary?" A tall girl who had emerged from the bathroom asked her. "You are frowning."

"It's nothing, Amelia. I only didn't have enough sleep." Hilary dismissed her question.

The tall girl's name was Amelia Susan Bones. She was one of Hilary's roommates. Hilary had met them yesterday during dinner and had had a wonderful time at dinner. She had nearly forgotten about Pettigrew.

Amelia would later be known as Madame Bones, Susan Bones' aunt and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hilary still remembered her well from her time when Harry was put on trial because of underage use of magic. It was weird for Hilary to see her as a young girl her age. She was a really nice girl and Hilary pitied her because of what would happen to her family later on. The Bones family would be annihilated by Voldemort in a few years time. The only survivors would be her and her younger brother, Susan's father, Leon.

"Hurry up, or we are going to be late for breakfast!" Another one of Hilary's roommates rushed them. Her name was Sally Wilson. She was a bubbly girl who could never sit still.

"Don't rush and don't yell like this, Sally. We still have more than enough time." Hilary's third roommate, Aurora Dawson, groaned. She was still lying in her bed and didn't want to stand up any time soon.

All of them had been chatting a long time the day before to get to know each other. Her roommates were quite noisy and loved to ask many questions.

"Come on, Aurora. We have to get up at some time." Hilary chuckled at her roommate's antics.

"Some time is not now, Hilary! Go on without me. I think I will skip breakfast." Aurora grumbled and waved dismissively.

"And what about your schedule, Aurora?" Amelia remarked sternly.

"Sh*t, today is the first day." Aurora swore.

"Yes, my love. You have to wake up now!" Sally giggled in high spirits.

"Don't call me your love, Sally!" Aurora yelled and threw her pillow at Sally who avoided it skillfully. "Oh! But you love it when I call you that. It always gets you out of the bed, see!" The spirited girl pointed out. It was true. Aurora was finally up after throwing the pillow and was glaring daggers at Sally.

"They seem to be really close friends." Hilary remarked as she combed her hair. "Yes, they are childhood friends. They practically grew up as siblings." Amelia commented while drying her hair.

After everyone was up and ready, the four girls went to the Great Hall to take their breakfast. The feast at Hogwarts was still the same as always. It was simply deliciously. Hilary nearly felt at home though she dearly missed her friends already. She wondered how her friends and family were doing. _Were they alright? Was the war already over?_ She was starting to get anxious but she hadn't much time to dwell on it because Professor Sprout came and gave out the time tables. Hilary was quite pleased. She had double class of potion on that morning. It was her favorite subject but then she remembered that she wouldn't have Severus as a professor. If she remembered right Professor Slughorn had been her parents' teacher.

"Bummer, Potion as first class." Sally complained. "You don't like Potions?" Hilary asked curiously. The girl wasn't one to complain usually. It was rather Aurora who complained all the time. "Don't like? You mean rather hate, Hilary!" Sally explained. "I think I never got out of Potion Class without blowing up something." Everyone surrounding her laughed. "Be careful, she is not kidding." Amelia warned Hilary. "But you don't have to worry. Aurora is usually her Potion partner. With blowing up she doesn't only mean the Potion but also Aurora." Amelia joked while Aurora yelled at her. "I heard that, Amelia!"

After breakfast, Hilary met up with Lily and the Marauders. She hugged Lily and Remus while she simply greeted the others. On the same occasion, Lily introduced Pettigrew to her. "Hello Hilary. I wanted to introduce Peter to you. Peter is also part of the Marauders. The Marauders are the prank team consisting of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They are quite well-known in Hogwarts." Lily explained. "Even Remus?" Hilary fake reacted to those news and skillfully avoided to introduce herself to Pettigrew. Timid as he was, he didn't dare to speak up. "He is the pacifist and good conscience of the group. Without him they would be unbearable." Lily replied while laughing. Remus on the other hand was embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Say, you came with Snivellus, yesterday." Sirius asked reproachfully but Hilary wasn't surprised about it. She knew they would confront her about it. "It's Severus, Sirius and yes I came with him yesterday. I think you even saw us or did you lose your eyes and brain since yesterday." Hilary countered maliciously. " Watch what you say!" Sirius warned her. "You have the tongue of a Slytherin, Tolipan." Sirius stressed out her name to highlight his displeasure. "I don't have the tongue of a Slytherin, Black. I only don't like it when someone badmouths my friends." Hilary retorted and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was childish but she was her father's daughter after all. She had inherited his childishness.

"Your friend? You are friends with Snivellus?" Sirius laughed at what she said. "What if I am, Black." Hilary was getting irritated. She knew that Sirius and her father didn't get along with Severus but they could at least try to be civil. "You should look out, Hilary." James warned her in a softer tone than Sirius. The future Remus had told her that her father had grown up when he was appointed as Head Boy and had calmed down. "Snape is not someone you want to associate with. He is mean and has a sickly interest in the dark arts."

"I know that already, James. Thanks for warning me but such superficial things don't matter to me." Hilary replied truthfully. "Even though, he is interested in it doesn't mean he will use it in the wrong way. There is much more to a book than its cover." Hilary replied calmly and stared right back in James eyes. Worry could be read in his eyes. He really only meant well. "Well, I'm off to Potions. Are we still going together, Lily, Remus?" She asked looking at the two of them. "Of course." Remus replied as soon as she asked. Lily was hesitant. She didn't like to leave James in a sour mood but she had promised to accompany Hilary to her first class. "I'm coming." Lily answered after some time and gave James an apologizing look.

When they were further away and couldn't hear the boys, Sirius started to complain to his friends. "Know it all! Did you hear what she said James. How dare she reprimand me! She is as sick as Snivellus."

"She reminds me of Lily, Sirius. She is like Lily was before. Lily also always believed in the goodness in Severus." James responded thoughtfully. "Yes, but even the sweet Lily gave up on him during fifth year." Sirius retorted. "Snivellus is a hopeless case."

"That may be true, but she is loyal to her friends like a true Hufflepuff. She shows no doubt and no fear like a Gryffindor. Somehow, I admire those treats..." James trailed off as he was still looking in the direction where their friends took off. "Well, I certainly don't! She's only conceited. She thinks that she knows some people better than they know themselves." Sirius kept on complaining as they took off to their first class.

"Lily is something wrong?" Hilary asked when they were on their way to the Potion class room. The girl had been strangely quiet. "Did you really become friends with Severus, Hilary?" Lily asked intrigued. She had been used to be Severus' only friend until Fifth Year. She knew he didn't make friends easily. "Yes, I had to push a bit but he conceded in the end. He is the first one I met upon arriving at Hogwarts." Hilary explained how her Portkey made her fall on Severus. Both teenagers laughed at her story.

"I don't mean to be mean Hilary but like James said you should probably watch out." Lily said bitterly. "Why, Lily? I thought you wouldn't oppose my friendship with Severus." Hilary asked with fake astonishment. After all, she already knew what happened. "Well, it's personal experience Hilary. I had also been his friend but I have cut all ties after fifth Year." Lily explained to her how he called her mudblood once when she tried to defend him. "Don't you think he might regret it?" Hilary asked knowing very well that Severus regretted it. "He did apologize to me but it has simply been too much for me, Hilary. Maybe you will have more luck." She said with a strained smile. The whole story with Severus still weighed on Lily's mind, maybe she even regretted not making up with him.

Arriving at the classroom, they were greeted by Professor Slughorn who looked surprised at Lily's and Remus' arrival. "Miss Evans, Mister Lupin. I don't remember having class with Seventh Year Gryffindor today." He remarked. "We were only accompanying a friend, Professor Slughorn." Remus explained a bit nervously. He didn't really like Professor Slughorn. "Oh, I see." He said while looking Hilary up and down. "You must be, Miss Tolipan. The Headmaster told us what happened to your father. My condolence." Slughorn said uneasily.

Hilary didn't respond. She didn't need such meaningless pity. Even though, it was only a cover story, she didn't like such people. She knew he only meant well, but his words were void of meaning. Professor Slughorn didn't mind her silence though. He probably mistook it for grieve. Lily and Remus watched each other surprised. They couldn't ask Hilary right now but they noted to themselves that they had to ask her later. "Well, you should go to your class, kids. Class starts in ten minutes." Slughorn remarked and left into his office.

"Well, see you later, Hilary." Lily and Remus bade her farewell. "See you later." Hilary called after them. She left her arm slide down after waving but hesitated for a second. Then, she raised her hand next to her mouth and called after Lily. "Lily!" The called girl turned around and looked at her questioningly. "It's never too late to make up!" She yelled before entering her classroom. A small smile played itself on Lily's lips. She would note that down.

During Potions, Hilary didn't have any problems. She had had Slughorn as Professor during her Fifth Year already. So she already knew his standards. For the first lesson, they had to brew the boils cure potion. It was one of the easiest potions. Slughorn was quite impressed by her work and even asked if she wanted to join his Slughorn Club but she declined politely. However, Slughorn was even more persistent than he was in the future and Hilary had to give in. Sally really blew up her potion in the end. No one knew how she did that. Aurora was only complaining about her ruined make-up and hair. The potion had blown up in both of their faces.

After Potions, they had a double class of Herbology. It wasn't Hilary's forte but she managed somehow, though she was nearly bitten by some strange plant she couldn't identify.

During her two hours of lunch, she joined Lily and the Marauders again. Remus had invited her that morning. Pettigrew was missing again and Hilary feared the worst. Was he already a Death Eater before graduating from Hogwarts?

"So, how was your first school day at Hogwarts?" Lily asked and pulled her out of her somber thoughts. "Well, the day is still not over, Lily, but I had fun, at least at Potions." Hilary told her. "Good at Potions, another Snake trait." Sirius commented. He had been snappy with her since the start. "Shut it, Black. No one asked you for your opinion." Hilary retorted. If he was looking for her, she would respond. She already had to put up with Malfoy in the future. She wouldn't let herself be badmouthed by Sirius. That boy really had to work on his character.

"Sirius, leave it. We shouldn't quarrel during lunch." Lily reprimanded him but Sirius only shot her a glare which was responded by a glare from James. Sirius only huffed. "One girl arrives and our group already falls apart." Sirius complained. " I don't like you, Tolipan." Sirius stated. "I don't care, Black." Was Hilary's sole response. She didn't really dislike him. In the future, she really liked Sirius. He was an awesome Godfather like Remus was. However, she didn't want to stay silent when he bullied poor Severus.

During Hilary's and Sirius' quarrels, Lily was burning to ask Hilary about what happened to her father. Remus was the same but he was better at controlling it. Lily was fiddling with her fingers all the time. However, she knew she couldn't ask her about it there. With her constant quarrels with Sirius, Hilary probably wouldn't want to talk about it with him around. However, she couldn't restrain herself and asked her anyway. "Say, Hilary, what did Professor Slughorn mean this morning?" She asked indirectly. However, it was too indirectly. Hilary didn't know what she meant by that. "What'cha saying? What happened this morning?" She asked completely oblivious.

"Lily is asking about your father, Hilary." Remus translated Lily's question. Hilary's mouth formed an O of surprise. She had completely forgotten Slughorn's meaningless condolence. After all, it was only about her cover story, but sadness still filled her eyes when she looked up at Remus and Remus immediately regretted asking her outright. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He apologized in a whisper. "You don't have to apologize, Remus, neither do you have to, Lily. It's all right." Hilary exclaimed but tears started to fill her eyes. The fact that Remus was the one who had asked the question was simply the catalyzer.

It was only about her cover story. They weren't asking about her real life. They only wanted to know about her fake American father who disappeared in the US. However, when she looked Remus in the eyes, her thoughts drifted off to his future self, Tonks and Ted. She wondered how all of them were doing. She wondered if they were still alive. She didn't know why, but something was clutching at her heart. Her heart felt really heavy like a foreboding. Would something happen in the future, she didn't know of? Hilary was anxious. She was anxious about the future she was somehow trying to change without really changing it. She didn't know how that could be possible, but Dumbledore assured her that it was possible. She prayed silently that nothing would happen to them. They were her family.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt someone hug her. Lily and Remus were hugging her. She had probably been not responding for a while again. While Lily's hug was tight and comforting, Remus hug was hesitant. He hugged her like she was made of glass and could break any moment but that didn't matter to her. It was soothing to be hugged by both of them, especially Remus. It reminded her so much of her dad.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Hilary." Lily whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. "No, it's all right Lily. At some time, I will have to get over it." Hilary stated and dried her tears. She couldn't believe how much she had cried since arriving.

"I simply love my dad dearly, so it hurts when I think about him." Hilary dried her remaining tears.

"He died didn't he?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Everyone looked surprised at her reply. "How can you not know?" Sirius asked astonished. He had put his animosity aside for the moment. Even he couldn't make fun about something like that and Hilary was grateful for that.

"He disappeared. One day he simply disappeared and never came back. No one knows where he is. Some think he has been killed by You-know-who, while others think he joined them, but I know dad would never join them." Hilary thought Sirius would retort something to it and say, that, being her father, he would surely join but Sirius wasn't a heartless jerk. Hilary knew quite well because she knew the future and a lot more mature Sirius. She was grateful for his silence. No one said anything not even a "I'm sorry" but Hilary could feel through their silence that they really felt for her. Words weren't needed to convey one's feeling.

"Thank you, my friends." Hilary whispered and everyone aside Sirius gave her a hug, even James. James ruffled her hair and smirked at her with the traditional Potter smirk. "Don't mind Sirius, Hilary. Sometimes he simply wakes up on the wrong side. Tomorrow he will be in a better mood." He tried to cheer her up and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Thank you" She whispered lowly. "I heard that, Potter!" Sirius called outraged and tackled James on the ground but soon both of them were wrestling and laughing together.

A while later, after the boys calmed down, Hilary stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, I'm sorry but I will have to go now. I promised to meet up with Severus later on." Hilary explained when she saw Severus arriving at the corner of her eye. Sirius only snarled but kept his comment for himself for once. "Thank you for having lunch with me. I appreciated it. I hope we can repeat that again." Hilary stated as she gathered her belongings with Remus' help.

"Of course, Hilary. Same time tomorrow?" Lily suggested and Hilary nodded. "With pleasure."

After waving good-bye, she turned around and run up to Severus. He was leaning on a pole and reading a book like always. She wanted to scare him but her steps had been so loud that he already looked up from his book.

"What are you trying, _Hilary_." He still pressed out her name. Well, she couldn't expect him too change after only one day. "I wanted to surprise you?" She asked innocently. "Your eyes are a bit red. Did you cry again?" He asked with a bit concern which pleased Hilary. He cared after all.

"It's nothing, Severus. I was only reminded of my father." Hilary stated rubbing her eyes a bit to get the redness out but it made it only worse. Severus stiffened at the word father. "Why did you cry because of your father?" He pressed the question out and even more the word father. Hilary looked at Severus strangely. She hadn't missed out on how stiff he sounded when he asked that question. Hilary wondered if he didn't get along with his father and at the same time was reminded of her dad again. Her eyes filled with a bit of sadness again but less than earlier.

"My father went missing…He probably died…" Hilary whispered loud enough for Severus to hear. At first he was silent and then he played with the corner of a side of his book. "I'm…I don't know what to say…" He admitted to be at a loss for words. "You don't have to say anything, Severus. Silence contains sometimes more words than anything else. Let's go the Black Lake and I will tell you more about my father, okay?" Hilary suggested and took Severus hand. Severus took his hand out of hers again but followed nonetheless.

Arriving at the lake, they both sat down next to it and enjoyed the last sunrays of summer. A heavy silence fell upon them and Hilary sighed. "Severus, is it possible to love someone else even more as a father than your real father." She then asked out of the blue. She had been thinking a lot about her father, James, and her dad, Remus. Sometimes, she wondered if her father was disappointed with her for loving Remus more as a father than she did him. Severus, however, only stiffened and balled his hands into fists. "Is something wrong, Severus?" Hilary asked as she noticed that but Severus didn't respond immediately.

"I don't like my _father_, _Hilary._" Severus still pressed forcefully out her name and the word father. That statement had completely stunned her. "Why?" She almost whispered. Hilary couldn't understand how one couldn't love his or her father. She had grown up in a loved home. She loved her parents, her dad, her brother, the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna and Alice. She had never felt so much sadness and hate in such a simple statement. However, Severus reminded her a little of her best friend Alice. Alice had once said the same about her mother. What could drive someone to shun his or her own family?

"He simply doesn't like us wizards. He was never able to accept my mother and I." Severus said very lowly. Somehow he didn't really wanted to talk about it but at the same time it simply felt right to confide in her. She seemed like she could understand him. He didn't really understand why but he was really intrigued by that girl. "Is that why you don't like, Muggles?" They were still whispering like they were sharing a big secret. Somehow it seemed inappropriate to talk loudly about it. "Severus, not all the Muggles are the same." Hilary tried to pound some sense in his head. She didn't want him to hate all Muggles only because of his father. "Not all Muggles are the same? Somehow all the Muggles I know are the same!" Severus started to get angry. "They all call us freaks!"

Hilary was reminded of her aunt at that moment. The first time she met her aunt, her aunt only called her a freak and said she didn't have the time and nerve to take care of another freak. She shunned her out of her house immediately and said she never want to see her again. It had hurt her very much, but Remus had told her not to mind it. Somehow, she could understand Severus, but she also knew that there were a lot of friendly muggles like the old muggle and wizard couple that lived in the same apartment complex as her and her dad.

"Muggles are the same as wizards, Severus. We are all humans. There are good and bad Muggles like there are good and bad wizard and never forget that there is also flowing Muggle blood in your veins like in any other halfblood wizard." Hilary smiled at him comfortingly and placed her hand on his. This time, Severus didn't redraw his hand but only counted to ten in his mind and tried to calm down.

After calming down, he looked up in her eyes and sighed. "How do you do that?" He asked without telling much more. "Doing what?" Hilary asked confused. "How are you able to change your mood so often? Sometimes you are laughing with others and then you cry. You become sad, thoughtful and worried and in the end you become all happy again. It's the same as yesterday." He remarked and looked her in her eyes with earnest curiosity.

"I don't really know." She replied with a thoughtful expression. "I think it's simply my philosophy of life." She stated. "Your philosophy of life...?" Severus repeated and urged her to explain.

"There is a time for everything, Severus. There is a time to laugh, a time to weep, a time to mourn, a time to dance, a time to speak and a time to keep silence." Hilary explained truthfully while closing her eyes. "There's a time for everything like there is a time for each season. What counts is that you don't dwell on one of them. If you do, then you don't really live." Snape listened intensely and only nodded. He was again at a loss for words and didn't know what to say but at that moment he only thought that maybe this was a time to keep silence.

Both of them stayed near the lake and enjoyed their time together in silence.


End file.
